


Присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды III

by longflight, risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Ваканда [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longflight/pseuds/longflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его величество король Т'Чалла мысленно вздохнул и попросил Бастет, если та не сильно занята, присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.<br/>И за Вакандой заодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды III

**Author's Note:**

> пост!события к фильму «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— И, пожалуйста, мистер Лэнг, не уменьшайтесь, не увеличивайтесь и не возникайте внезапно за спиной у повара. Он на вас жаловался, сказал, что вы его напугали и он испортил таджин.

— Я больше не буду, — глядя честными глазами на Т'Чаллу, пообещал Скотт. — А ваш повар — стукач. В тюрьме ему за это темную бы устроили.

Т'Чалла устало потер переносицу: команда во дворце всего-ничего, а охрана уже проиграла половину месячного жалования Роджерсу в покер, повара чуть не разбил инфаркт после того, как за его спиной вырос Лэнг и попросил чего-нибудь, что не жалко скормить муравьям. Делегация с юга страны всем составом едва не заработала нервный тик, когда перед ними молчаливой стеной встал Зимний Солдат и ласково попросил предъявить документы. О Черной Вдове Т'Чалла ничего плохого сказать не мог, но подозревал, что это просто от нехватки информации. Эта женщина умела быть неслышной и незаметной, но король на ее счет не обольщался. Пока что, только Сокол, Лучник и Алая Ведьма вели себя как подобает мирным людям, ну или супергероям на отдыхе. Алая Ведьма молча уничтожала комаров, хотя ей и запретили вмешиваться в экосистему страны, Сокол сутками валялся в гамаке, который сделал из атласного одеяла, а Лучник нашел королевский бар. Нашел и взялся его опустошить, вербуя себе собутыльников среди обслуживающего персонала. На все провокационные предложения пострелять, ему пока что отвечали твердым отказом — боялись гнева Его Величества.

В общем, скаутский отряд имени Капитана Америки вроде как больших неприятностей не доставлял, но держал всех в постоянном напряжении. Т'Чалла иногда ловил себя на том, что просыпаясь утром с трудом удерживается, чтобы не позвать охранника и не задать первый после пробуждения вопрос: «Ну, что они еще натворили?»

***

Сэм ныл вторые сутки. Он старался донести до всех и каждого, что птицы в неволе грустят, не размножаются и умирают, потому что не видят неба. Стив мужественно терпел, но когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу — сбегал. Этим утром Сэм нашел свободные уши в лице Наташи и начал каждодневную песню:

— Когда я умру, оторванный от неба, похороните меня вон под тем баобабом.

— Да легко, — улыбнулась Наташа и достала нож. — Тебе помочь прекратить твои страдания?

— А еще говорят, что у русских щедрое сердце! — возмутился Сэм, отодвигаясь на всякий случай подальше.

— Перепутал. — Наташа потянулась к вазе, парой ударов рассекла на четыре части какой-то фрукт и протянула четвертинку Сэму: — У русских загадочная душа.

— Нечуткая. — Фрукт был странным на вкус, но не более странным, чем все то, чем их потчевал королевский повар. — А я считал тебя другом.

— Правда? — равнодушно спросила Наташа.

— Давай полетаем? Я тебя прокачу, посмотрим с высоты птичьего полета на прекрасную Ваканду.

— Нет.

— Ну давай.

— Нет. Стив снесет нам головы, а я не готова умирать. У меня еще масса нереализованных планов.

— Стив против убийств. Максимум что он сделает — поставит в угол, предварительно отшлепав. Ну, Наташа! Давай полетаем!

Та вздохнула, обтерла нож салфеткой, спрятала его и кивнула: «Давай».

***

Вся экипировка, которую Т'Чалла смог отобрать у команды, покоилась в королевской оружейной. Надежные замки, сканеры, система ловушек — абсолютная безопасность.  
Наташа сокрушенно покачала головой и пообещала себе, что как только они стащат крылья и налетаются, она пойдет к королю и предложит свои услуги, усовершенствовав охранную систему раза в три, не меньше.

Пройдя все уровни защиты и мимолетно удивившись, что их явно отключали какое-то время назад, Наташа подошла к массивной двери и принялась колдовать над замком. Замок тоже кто-то вскрывал, что заставило ее вынуть нож и задержать дыхание.

— Бак, не дергайся, — раздался до боли знакомый голос, как только Наташа бесшумно приоткрыла дверь. — Мы включили за собой сигнализацию, все заперли, в стране не ведутся боевые действия, а я тебя уже пять минут уговариваю снять штаны.

— Я никому не верю, Стив. Они застукали нас на пантере. Твой Лучник шепнул мне на ушко, что в следующий раз благоразумнее будет скатиться на спину статуи, а не заниматься гимнастикой на ее холке.

— Бак, снимай гребаные штаны.

Наташа тихонько прикрыла дверь и зажала ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться.

***  
Стив стоял перед Баки на коленях, ярко освещенная оружейная комната не давала скрыть смущение, а щеки у Стива, как обычно в такие моменты, горели как в лихорадке. Баки водил по его лицу наливающимся членом. Если губ касалась мягкая головка, то уже по скуле проезжался твердый ствол. Но Баки не давал поймать себя на язык, дразнил и наблюдал.

Стив опять был подготовлен, ему нравилось, что теперь Баки мог взять его как угодно быстро. Раньше они редко могли себе такое позволить. В Бруклине они занимались любовью тихо и осторожно, на войне они были слишком уставшими и измученными, чтобы делать это часто. В новом времени весь мир считал их преступниками, а они предавались любовным утехам, словно Стиву снова семнадцать и он первое лето не болел ничем, и был так нагл, что мог прямо сказать Баки:  
— Возьмешь меня сейчас?

— Нет, — ответил Баки, сосредоточенно обводя головкой уже соленые губы Стива. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Здесь.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив и бережно обнял его за бедра.

Он не знал, что сподвигло Баки сказать это, но после восстановления до сегодняшнего дня он не предлагал себя в такой роли. Да, позволял Стиву ласкать руками или ртом, но они давно вместе, чтобы Стив мог понять, если Баки не хочет, значит пока не нужно настаивать. Стиву все равно нравилось с Баки по-разному. Даже если бы он вообще ничего не хотел, Стив бы принял его любым.

— Иди ко мне, — Баки потянул его подняться, тут же обнял и поцеловал. Стив так любил его губы, наконец-то улыбающиеся, пусть иногда и нахально. Он оттеснил Баки к штабелю из транспортных кейсов. Гулко стукнулся металл об металл.

— Как ты хочешь? — Стив заговорил шепотом, сам не зная почему.

— Помнишь, как в Австрии, незадолго до… — Баки не договорил, но сердце у Стива все равно сжалось. — Не надо, — улыбнулся Баки, — я просто уточнил.

Он повернулся к Стиву спиной, стянул с себя футболку и слегка расставил ноги, предоставив Стиву дальше действовать самому.

Тогда, в сорок четвертом, они были в душевых; хорошие чистые казармы, заброшенные, но с водой и остатками консервов — это был праздник.

Стив позади Баки снова опустился на колени, развязал шнурки на его кроссовках, помог снять и отставил их в сторону. То же проделал с носками, джинсами и нижним бельем. Все аккуратно сложил рядом, поверх ящика с крыльями Сэма.

Баки стоял голым на холодном полу оружейной, держась пальцами за рельеф транспортных кейсов, яркий свет выбелял все старые шрамы. Стив уже их не раз видел и каждый проследил пальцами, словно стараясь разгладить, стереть. Но шрамы остались от глубоких ран и, как на Стиве, заживали не бесследно.

В далеком сорок четвертом Стив вернулся в казармы последним. Он думал, что Баки спит, но застал его в душевой, и они не удержались, не было ни времени, ни сил даже подумать, что кто-то может их застать.

Сейчас Стив, как и тогда, был полностью одет, а Баки стоял нагой и готовый его принять.

— Ты можешь так, — тихо сказал Баки, когда услышал, как Стив сплюнул себе на пальцы.

— Подготовился? — улыбнулся Стив, но все равно провел вдоль ложбинки. Там было сухо. — Нет, Бак…

— Я хочу так, — твердо сказал Баки.

— Как скажешь.

Стив уперся лбом в его загривок и завозился со своей ширинкой: член уже набух, отчего каждое движение разгоняло по животу и ногам волны неудовольствия. Хотелось поскорее избавиться от одежды и прижаться к Баки. Но Стив медлил, он осторожно вынул член, по которому размазался предэякулят, придвинулся и обнял Баки. Они идеально совпадали. Член ткнулся между ягодиц, проехался по середине.

— Сти-иви, — Баки довольно застонал и подался назад.

— Я здесь, — Стив отвел темную прядь от уха и прижался к нему губами, — Бак, я здесь. — Он толкнулся вперед-назад, не проникая, только размазывая смазку.

— Какой же ты неженка, Роджерс, — усмехнулся Баки, но все же принял правила, опустил голову на кейсы и расслабился. До этого Стив и не понимал, как Баки был напряжен.

— А ты кокетка, — Стив погладил его бока, от бедер до подмышек и обратно. — Сам затащил меня сюда и ломался.

— Я по-прежнему никому не доверяю, одна Вдова на шестой уровень тянет.

— Не надо сейчас про Нат, пожалуйста. — Стив поймал ладонью член Баки, прижал его к животу, а сам осторожно надавил на уже скользкое и расслабленное отверстие. Головка вошла легко, но Стив остановился, стоило Баки удивленно охнуть.

— Хорошо как, Стиви. — Баки шлепнул его по бедру, подгоняя: — Смелее, кэп.

Это было как дежавю: в сорок четвертом и сейчас Баки разрешал все. Стив задвигался увереннее; он знал, что не сделает Баки больно. Тогда по душевой разносились звонкие характерные шлепки — форменные брюки Стива скатились до колен. Сейчас тугие джинсы удалось стянуть лишь немного, но и этого хватало, чтобы смутить Стива.

Баки не стонал в голос, но дышал так громко, что Стиву хотелось спросить, хорошо ли ему?

— Так? — Стиву нужно было знать.

— Сильнее.

Баки вытянул руки над головой, вцепился в кейсы и подмахнул навстречу. Они быстро поймали новый ритм, Стив уже ничего не слышал, даже смущающих шлепков, даже если бы кто-то из них не сдержался и застонал, он тоже не услышал бы. Он только чувствовал себя там, где его член скользил внутри друга, и свои ладони, огнем горящие на его коже.

Стив уткнулся Баки в затылок, перехватил поперек груди; хотелось скулить от переполняющих эмоций, от того, каким был Баки, от того, что Баки был с ним.

— Ба-ак, — выдохнул Стив, а в ответ на своей голове почувствовал металлические пальцы и внезапно кончил.

Когда он пришел в себя, и в глазах перестали мельтешить разноцветные искры, то понял, что Баки под ним, точнее перед ним, трясется от молчаливого смеха.

— Прости, — Стив не знал, что еще сказать, но не понимал, что рассмешило Баки.

— Ты так спустил, как будто тебя взорвало, Роджерс, — словно прочитал его мысли Баки. — У меня теперь по ногам все течет.

Стив наконец-то посмотрел вниз и да, четвертое июля было не только перед его глазами.

— Ох. Это все экзотическая еда от местного шеф-повара, — попытался оправдаться Стив, но самого его тоже начинало потряхивать от смеха.

— У тебя же платок с собой, а, Стиви? Боюсь, моего нам не хватит. — И Баки наконец-то обернулся. Вопрос, насколько хорошо ему было под Стивом отпал сам собой — по торцам транспортных кейсов стекали белые густые капли, много капель.

Стив расхохотался, но был притянут в поцелуй и заткнут самой нахальной в мире улыбкой.

***

Привести в порядок кейсы оказалось сложным делом. Ребристая поверхность сопротивлялась, носовые платки были бесконечно мокрыми, а в оружейной как назло не было ветоши. Стив хотел пожертвовать во славу порядка футболку, но Баки не позволил, сказав, что они обязательно вернутся завтра, потому что необходимо проверить, все ли нормально в оружейной. «А еще здесь офигенные замки и секс», — сказал он, делая первый шаг за порог.

Неожиданно дурным голосом взревела сигнализация. Стив, не раздумывая, одним движением выдернул первый попавшийся на глаза вмонтированный в стену блок питания, а Баки ударом левой руки вынес сканер, соединительные коробки и разорвал метра полтора проводов. Когда взвившаяся в воздух штукатурка осела, они увидели Наташу, которая смерила их с ног до головы насмешливым взглядом, вошла в оружейную, громко хмыкнула и вышла с упакованными в металлическую коробку крыльями Сэма.

— Как же вам не стыдно, — покачала она головой. — Крылья я забираю.

— Договор был вести себя хорошо, — сдвинул брови Стив.

— Именно, — кивнула Наташа. — И пока все ведут себя хорошо и скучают, вы с Железным дровосеком инспектируете оружейные и веселитесь.

Баки сгреб насупившегося Стива в охапку и пожаловался:

— Они обзываются, постоянно. Можно, я начну их бить?

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив. — Они дадут сдачи и завяжется полномасштабная кровопролитная война. Я слишком стар для этого.

Наташа не глядя метнула шокер в какое-то только ей известное место на стене и посмотрела на наручные часы.

— Итак, древние старцы… пять…

— Что? — хором спросили Стив и Баки.

— Четыре… сигнализацию включила, — пояснила Наташа. — До этого был только звук в этом, отдельно взятом коридоре — перепрограммировала, хотела посмотреть на ваши перепуганные физиономии, а теперь будет звон стоять по всему дворцу. Три...

— Вот зараза, — сокрушенно покачал головой Баки, хватая Стива за локоть. — Погнали, Кэп. Миссия — смыться.

— Два…

Глядя на то, как петляют по коридорам два супер-солдата, стукаясь плечами там, где легко бы станцевали танго штук пять женщин ее комплекции, Наташа сдернула шокер со стены, пробормотала: «Купились, наивные», и направилась туда, где грустил о невозможности размножения птиц в неволе Сэм.

***

Его Величество король Т'Чалла поблагодарил Капитана Америку за то, что Черная Вдова прокачала сигнализацию во дворце на пару уровней и понаставила ловушек, в одну из которых тут же угодил начальник охраны, на что Зимний Солдат вдруг встрепенулся и проявил эмоции, немного обиженным голосом напомнив, что он, мол, подходы ко дворцу собственноручно заминировал, а никто не оценил. Т'Чалла принес извинения, попросив разминировать хотя бы площадку для игры в теннис, на что получил привычные уже нахмуренные брови и сжатые в линию губы. Остальные участники команды загалдели, и Его Величество внезапно узнал, что Лучник занялся отстрелом ядовитых змей, причем из рогатки, потому что лук от него спрятали и не отдают. Алая Ведьма, оказывается, сократила популяции некоторых насекомых в половину, не меньше — экосистема не пострадает, они быстро размножаются. Человек-муравей, понятное дело, начал приобщать к труду термитов, и это неплохо. А Сокол патрулирует небо. Летает, то есть, вопреки всему сказанному.

«Ну у вас же нет ВВС!» — попенял Сокол встревоженному королю. — «Будем создавать».

Т'Чалла и Капитан Америка переглянулись, последний пожал плечами и тоном заговорщика сообщил, что обнаружил под дворцом никем не контролируемую сеть подвалов.

— Я знаю, — устало кивнул король.

— Необходимо проинспектировать, — твердо сказал Капитан, глянув на Зимнего Солдата. — Там может притаиться…

— Да кто угодно там может притаиться! — встрепенулся Зимний Солдат, вскакивая с места.

— Враг, например, — запихивая в карман горсть орехов, стащенных из вазы, сурово кинул Сокол. — Я в небо, кто со мной?

— Я! — подняла руку Ванда, опередив замешкавшуюся Черную Вдову.

— Тогда мы за твоим оружием, — потянула за рукав Лучника Вдова. — Встанем на охрану периметра, а то вдруг враг не в подвалах.

— Я поддержу, — пообещал Человек-муравей. — Захватите мой костюм. А то вдруг врагов несколько.

Его Величество король Т'Чалла вздохнул и, извинившись за постоянное беспокойство, попросил Бастет присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.

И за Вакандой заодно.


End file.
